


Starlight

by dancing_dazai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_dazai/pseuds/dancing_dazai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't catch many breaks, but during a night of admiring the sky from the roof of the Impala, Dean is delighted when Castiel turns up and decides to join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

It isn't often that Dean catches a break. Sometimes he and Sam will get a couple of hours in a dingy motel room while on a case, or if they're lucky a day or two in between cases, but never like this.  
  
Dean couldn't remember a time where the sky looked clearer—he could see every star in the night sky from where he'd parked his Baby. He lay back on the roof of his beloved Impala and sighed in content, staring up at the mass expanse of Space that was practically _glittering_ with stars. He didn't even care that Sam hadn't gone with him; it was his loss, because this was breathtaking.  
  
He hadn't been out there long when he heard a soft whooshing sound, and a moment later a familiar dark-haired man was stood beside the Chevy, his hands buried in the pockets of his tan trench coat.  
  
"Hello, Dean."  
  
Dean smiled faintly, turning his head to face his friend. "Hey, Cas; long time, no see. Where've you been?"  
  
Castiel smiled at Dean and shrugged.   
  
"Nowhere special." He cocked his head slightly and did his signature suspicious eye-squint. "What are you doing out here, Dean?"  
  
Dean looked away, realising how ridiculous he must have looked lying on the _roof_ of Baby. He cleared his throat and sat up, swinging his legs out to the side to slide down onto the soft grass below.  
  
"Well," he began as he landed, "It's not often I get to catch a break. I thought this would be a nice way to spend it, y'know, since the sky is so clear tonight." He looked away nervously. _Jesus,_ that sounded lame.  
  
Cas nodded as if he understood. "I can see why. The sky does look very nice tonight," he admitted, glancing up above him at the velvety darkness. He turned back to him with a smile. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
Dean raised his eyebrows and shrugged, strangely surprised that Cas wanted to stay with him.  
  
"Um... sure, Cas. Yeah." He sat down on the hood of the Impala and scooted over so Cas could sit down, too. Cas smiled and sat down next to his friend, probably closer to him than he should have—although Dean didn't object at all—as he leaned back against the windshield like Dean did.  
  
Dean sighed in content, a small smile lingering on his lips, just as Cas accidentally brushed hands with him. He felt an odd spark run up and down his arm as if he'd been shocked by an electric current, and he blushed.  
  
Castiel noticed this and glanced over curiously.  
  
"Dean, is everything all right?" he asked quietly. Dean quickly nodded and kept his gaze on the sky. Cas turned back to look up as well. 

"I know how you feel—even angels get a little overwhelmed by the beauty of the sky sometimes." 

Dean looked over, his eyebrows raised. "Really?"  
  
"Yes," Cas replied, as if the answer was obvious. "I mean, look at it. _Really_ look. There are too many stars to count; they _light up_ the sky." He sighed. "They're all so beautiful. Nothing can compete with their beauty."  
  
Dean turned his head to face Castiel, only just realising how close they were sat. Their noses almost, _almost_ touched as Cas turned his head, too, and Dean met his brilliant, blue eyes with a smile.  
  
"You can."  
  
Castiel squinted slightly, trying to comprehend what Dean meant, but Dean didn't give him the time to respond as he closed the space between them, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.  
  
Cas let out a small sound of surprise, but quickly closed his eyes as he leaned into Dean for more, draping his arms loosely over the hunter's shoulders. Dean smiled and pulled Cas as close to him as he could, holding his waist securely.  
  
Dean could have gone on like that all night if his lungs hadn't been screaming for air, and eventually he had to pull away, panting lightly. He planted his forehead gently against the angel's and they caught their breath together, both grinning inwardly.  
  
"You should catch a break with me more often," Dean joked quietly, lifting a hand and running it through Castiel's wonderfully-messy hair. Cas hummed happily and brushed his nose against Dean's.  
  
"I'll remember that, Dean," he replied, looking up to meet Dean's eyes with a faint smile as his eyes flickered down to his lips. He glanced up shyly and leaned in again, having regained his breath.  
  
Dean smiled and happily met his lips, kissing him slowly. He couldn't get enough of the way Castiel felt—from his soft lips to his fluffy hair, to his surprisingly muscular arms and waist that was just begging to be held. 

Dean reluctantly pulled away after a minute or two and held out a hand to the flushed angel as he slid off the hood of the Impala. He smirked at Cas' confused expression and grabbed his hand, pulling him from the hood and leading him around to Baby's back door. Cas realised what Dean was implying and smiled, letting Dean guide him into the back seat. Dean quickly got in after him and Cas didn't object when Dean crawled fully on top of him, softly kissing down his neck.  
  
It isn't often Dean catches a break. But he was sure as hell glad he caught that one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed!  
> Please don't forget to leave a kudos if you liked this one-shot, or leave a comment if you think there's something I can improve on (I'm always open to helpful criticism!).  
>  ~~Also I love getting compliments, so don't forget to leave one of those, too.~~  
>  -LWW


End file.
